


Midnight Shower

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige finds out he's not the only one wanting to enjoy Onsen at night.





	Midnight Shower

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," Shige says as he steps inside the hot water of the ryokan onsen they're staying at for this night.  
  
Massu nods a welcome greeting but doesn't say much more than that, his eyes too busy travelling down Shige's body.  
  
"If only this was scripted, I could ask the producers to make it even more obvious as you are now, but this is reality and we're all alone," Shige says as he leans against the wooden wall with his eyes closed, fully enjoying the attention of his groupmate on him.  
  
"Scripted is boring," Massu says as he sways with his hand on the water surface, "I rather have you tell me if you see me the same way."  
  
"Rather than telling, I'd like to show you," Shige says as he shifts closer and their wet lips brush against the other, and it's raw and primal from the start, setting Shige on fire and he's not sure for how long he hasn't kissed someone like that and wanted them so fast.  
  
"I suggest we get out of here," Massu says," getting up and Shige smirks as his ass comes in full sight.  
  
"I fully approve of that," he says and follows Massu who gives him a towel, even though it's rather unnecessary because they're just heading to the nearest option possible which is the shower and they don't need a towel for that.  
  
The water is hot on their skin and Massu's kisses trail hotly down Shige's throat as he tilts his head back as much as he can, Massu pressing against him and Shige growls, tugging on Massu's hair and getting a bit of a dissapproving sound because Massu is quite picky about his hair but in this moment he only half cares.  
  
Shige's head falls back against the wall with a sound when Massu sinks on his knees and his warm lips surround him, sucking hard and determined and Shige has to pull hard on the hair because he doesn't want to come like this, he wants and needs more from Massu.  
  
Massu understands and he grins, getting up again and turning Shige around.  
  
"You sure it's okay without prep?"  
  
"I'll handle it somehow. Just, ugh, do it," Shige presses his teeth together because it hurts more than he remembers, even though Massu is gentle and careful, working two fingers inside him with just the water and his saliva, but fuck, it hurts and Massu soothingly kisses his neck and Shige tries to relax when Massu finally prods his way inside him.  
  
It's been awhile and Shige frowns in pain, Massu sliding his hand around his belly and resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"You sure we should go on?"  
  
Shige just nods and Massu kisses his neck, one hand curling around his erection, his clever fingers working Shige up until he's able to forget about the pain a bit.  
  
Massu sets a slow ryhthm and he Shige begins to feel so full and close to Massu it's almost too much to handle. His noises raise in volume as Massu fucks him harder against the shower wall and Shige holds up his ass in the air and he doesn't care that it makes him feel like a little whore, in fact it turns him on that his body is begging for it like that.  
  
Massu gets the hint and angles his thrusts differently, making Shige cry out louder, being close himself.  
  
"Can I come on your back?" Massu asks and Shige chuckles through his moaning.  
  
"Kinky little freak"  
  
"Says the one who's sticking his butt out like that"  
  
"Shut up and fuck me"  
  
They moan and Massu grabs Shige's hips harder and does just that, and becomes harder to speak and they just pant and growl until Shige's legs almost give in from the force of his orgasm but Massu is there to hold him and he goes on for a bit, biting and licking on Shige's neck.  
  
"Come on," Shige growls, and Massu slaps his butt in response, making Shige yelp.  
  
Shige tightens his inner muscles on purpose and Massu groans deeply, pulling out and jerking himself off on Shige's back, the warm water washing it away immediately.  
  
"Midnight onsen are the best," Shige says, falling exhaustedly against the shower wall and Massu pecks his shoulder.  
  
"They truly are"


End file.
